bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense Siege/Story Mode
Below is a list of the levels of the story mode in Bloons Tower Defense Siege. NOTE: due to the large amount of rounds and levels, each round is trimmed down by about 40%. PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM CURRENTLY IN THE PROCESS OF REMAKING THE STORY MODE Levels are rated on a scale for difficulty (Listed from the easiest to the hardest) * Trivial * Very Easy * Easy * Medium * Elevated * Hard * Very Hard * Impoppable World One: Tutorial Trials Appearance: The map takes place in a lush, wooded forest with green trees and plenty of flowers and grass. The path appears to be paved asphalt and there are numerous bows, targets and daggers scattered around the place. Gimmick: None In the first level, you automatically unlock Quincy. In level 3, you unlock Pat Fusty. Levels: 3 Difficulty: Trivial World 2: The Massacre at Monkey Town Square Appearance: The corners of the map are filled with buildings resembling Monkey Villages. Some of them are on fire or damaged. Rubble and deflated bloons lay scattered across the ground. There is fire on some small patches of the ground, randomly placed around. The track is reminiscent of the track in the Monkey Meadows track of BTD6. Gimmick: Towers can't be placed in the fire. In the first level, you unlock Hamilton. In the third level, you unlock Ben. Levels: 10 Difficulty: Easy World 3: Farm Fields Appearance: The area is a large green field, with some patches of wheat planted in dirt and a few random logs and stumps. As , the layout is randomized, and the larger the wheat fields, the more they cost to cut down. The wheat is similar to the wheat from the Cornfield map in BTD6. Gimmick: This world introduces removable obstacles, which are the wheat. At the start of each game, the entire screen (save for the track and any water) is covered in wheat, and you are given slightly more money than usual. In the first level, you unlock Wheatley. Levels: 18 (+2 Special Levels) Difficulty: Elevated World 4: Larga vida al Volcán Appearance: The tracks in this section are on dark purple mountainous terrain. It is very rigid and uneven. In the ground are small black holes surrounded by dark purple rocks, which are the fire geysers. The track is comprised of multiple small metal boards placed unevenly on the ground. Gimmick: The fire geysers erupt every 5-7 rounds, immediately destroying all non-5th tier or fire-based towers within it's small radius. There are always 3-5 geysers on every map. The temperature in the area is incredibly hot, so every 6-8 rounds (starts from when the tower was placed, not in general), towers will be exhausted and their attack speed will be halved for that round. Cold, wet, fire, or mechanical towers can bypass the exhaustion. Fire geysers are never right by the track, but never too far from it, either. In the first level, you unlock Gwendolin. In the 10th level, you unlock Ezili. Levels: 18 (+2 Special Levels) Difficulty: Medium World 5: Cryonic Clash Appearance: The map is a large ice flower, with glaciers and large ice sheets covering the area. The bloons float across a water path. On the path, there are ice flows, which are parts of the track with large amounts of tiny snow particles going down it at a fast speed, with strong winds blowing over them. Gimmick: When bloons go over ice flows, their speed is increased by 500%, or multiplied by 5, which is incredibly fast. MOAB-class bloons are only sped up by 50%. In the first level, you unlock Crymson. Levels: 12 levels (+3 Special Levels) Difficulty: Elevated World 6: Mineshaft Madness World 7: K.O. Castle World 8: Main Street World 9: Swab the Bloon Deck World 10: Military Raid Appearance: Gimmick: The bloons have cut off your banana supply lines. You only gain $50 per round. All towers and their upgrades cost 8% more. In the first level, you unlock Striker Jones. In the 5th level, you unlock Wally. In the 10th level, you unlock Capt. Churchill. Levels: 12 (+3 Special Levels) Difficulty: Very Hard World 11: The Lost City Appearance: Gimmick: Random tunnels can burst out about 2/8 to 6/8 of the way through the track. These tunnels allow for random non-MOAB class bloons to travel through them, and they disappear after a while. Tapping on tunnels will make towers direct their attack towards the tunnel instead of the bloons. Every tunnel has 50 HP. In the first level, you unlock Valentina. She is the last hero you unlock. Levels: 10 (+5 Special Levels) Difficulty: Medium World 12: Deep Sea Destruction Appearance: Gimmick: The glass walls in the base will sometimes crack at random, sending water into the main area slowly. It will eventually fill up. When it gets too high, flood gates will close off a segment of the map and change what direction the path goes. Towers can't attack through flood gates. When the water gets very high, your towers in the water start to drown. Water towers may be placed in the flooded areas. After 40 seconds, the drains kick in and remove all the water. *Sections are medium chunks of the map that can be flooded and either are connected to another section by a flood wall or to the entrance or exit. Levels: 15 (+5 Special Levels) Difficulty: Very Hard World 13: The Rubber Menace World 14: Memory Lane World 15: Airbase Down World 16: Regreso del Volcán World 17: The Root o the Problem World 18: Special Level Types Last Stand In last stand levels you are given a set amount of money and cannot gain any more. Similar to deflation mode. Speedy Rounds All bloons move 70% faster. All towers attack 50% faster. You earn doubled cash each round. Special Delivery Towers are sent for free every 4 3-6 seconds on a conveyor belt with random upgrades. (The upgrades get better later on.) If you don't place towers and just leave them on the belt eventually they will be full and will not allow more towers until you place them. Trivia * Military Raid unlocks the most heroes out of any of the worlds, at 3 heroes. ** Tutorial Trials, The Massacre at Monkey Town Square, Larga vida al Volcán and The Lost City are tied for the second most heroes unlocked, with 2 each. * World 4 is the only map with no water in it absolutely by default. ** The tutorial's third level has water. However, you have not unlocked any water towers by that point, so it is obsolete unless you repeat the tutorial to use water-based towers in it. *** Category:Heroes